1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a front module having a triplexer for multimedia over coax alliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a home network means a network for providing communication between electronic devices included in the home by using predetermined communication types. In this case, the communication types, which include a wired communication type using a coaxial cable, and the like and a wireless communication type using Bluetooth, infrared rays, RF ID, and the like, may be used.
As the representative technology for a home network, there is multimedia over coax alliance (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MoCA’) which has been standardized recently.
The MoCA is a solution of allowing cable, satellite, and IP-network service providers around the world to convert a whole-home media distribution network on an existing coaxial wiring connection basis of subscribers.
In particular, a network (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MoCA network’) supporting the MoCA enables subscribers to safely access, store, and share various digital media contents which include HDTV programs, video on demand (VoD), digital video recorder (DVR), Internet contents, video, music, photographs, VoIP, and the like.
That is, when a media center receives desired contents from a content supply server, the MoCA network may store and manage the desired contents and hold a digital right and allow other media applications in the home to share the corresponding contents.
Therefore, the MoCA includes functions of watching and storing digital contents while providing saving of cost and convenience of installation as well as satisfying an increasing demand for a whole-home DVR service.
The MoCA network providing the above-mentioned convenience interconnects subscriber terminals which are installed at different places. Herein, the subscriber terminal includes TVs which are installed at places, such as a living room, a media room, and a bedroom in the home, and set top boxes which are installed at each TV.
In case of the set top box, the related art uses a triplexer installed at the front end thereof so as to receive cable broadcasting and transmit and receive a MoCA signal.
In this case, since the triplexer is separately selected and used regardless of close connection with the set top box, it is difficult to match the triplexer with a low-noise amplifier for a cable and a low-noise amplifier/power amplifier for MoCA at the time of designing the set top box.